Reverse Summoning
by Fallen gods
Summary: The story of being pulled into a mobile game as the protagonist. But not quite... Actual action picks up later.
1. Summoning, Done Right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Brave Frontier. Brave Frontier belongs to Alim and Gumi for global release.

* * *

Brave Frontier: Reverse Summoning.

It was another ordinary day for Hayden, a high school student. Wake up, go to school, don't pay attention in class, do well, and hang out with friends. Hanging out with his friends was the highlight of his day. They had all been hooked on a game called _Brave Frontier_ , it was a mobile game so they could play it whenever. It was on his way back home that a miracle happened to him in Brave frontier, he had beaten Karna Masta. He was so happy he couldn't hold in his excitement and jumped in place, attracting the eyes of bystanders. He quickly skipped through the dialogue since it was possible to read later and went directly into summoning. He was excited since the rainbow gate broke into a black door but, the door lacked details and only had a circle with symbols in it. Hearing voices from other people he looked around only to find a big truck headed his direction. He closed his eyes and awaited the impact since it would already be too late.

There was an impact but it came from his backside. Opening his eyes he saw a bright blue cloudy sky. A voice could be heard nearby. "Hooray it worked." Getting to his feet he looked where the voice came from and saw two ladies. One looked awfully familiar but with subtle differences. The other person looked like she belonged in a fantasy world with loose and semi revealing looking clothing and an extremely think book that seemed to be unmarked she was also noticeably smaller than the other.

"Pay attention, by collecting brave crystals you can build up his brave burst bar." The other woman nodded. She opened up her book and pointed at Hayden. "Hayden attack that Mossy." Proclaimed the small woman. "What?" Hayden had a confused look on his face as he was just ordered to attack something by a little girl. Something green and moving caught his attention. He turned and saw a green slime with broccoli hair and other colored slime accompanying it. It was Mossy, Squirty, Sparky, and Burny from Brave Frontier.

With a shocked face he turned to look at the two. "Sarah~ he isn't attacking!" complained the small girl.

"Try it again." The woman replied.

"Hayden, attack mossy" She demanded again.

Hayden looked towards the Mossy as it stood there. He ran forward and kicked the Mossy it then disappeared.

He smiled as he saw the Mossy disappear but was interrupted by the bite from the other three slimes.

"He did it!" the little girl said.

"He has enough BC crystals, try using his Brave Burst." said the older woman.

"Hayden use Phantom Raid!"

"WHAT!" Hayden yelled towards the little girl, he felt the pain but there were no visual injuries on him. In the corner of his eye he saw a familiar rectangle. It was his unit card labeled Hayden with his bar filled and his HP brought about a fifth down. Power surged through his body. He ran towards the other slimes and punched the air. A barrage of lights appeared and after that the slimes where not there anymore.

"YAY!" The girl closed her book and headed towards Hayden. "Well done."

"Who are you?" Hayden asked as he felt suddenly refreshed.

"I'm Liri and that's Sarah a disciple." She answered.

Everything clicked in Hayden's mind. Sarah looked like Tilith from Brave Frontier, the disciple of Lucius. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Grand Gaia, Mistral." Sarah Answered.

"What! No way."

"He is currently a four star but if you level him up he can become very strong." Sarah told Liri. "Let's go back home."

In the back of Sarah's mind she questioned the existence of Hayden due to how he was dressed was not suited towards combat and the fact that he had no idea what he was doing.

Hayden had a lot of questions to ask them but for now he was really tired. He followed them home which was actually a long walk away which left Hayden somewhat out of breath.

"You… walk… this far… all the time?"

"Yes, of course so that I can summon." Liri said.

The state that Hayden was in raised more suspicion towards what Hayden was. The three eventually reached their home which was a cozy house which looked modern and not at the same time. Sarah decided to teach some more to Liri.

"Elemental weakness are a vital part of fighting. Some units are better at fighting certain types than others. The triangle goes-"

"Fire beat earth, earth beats thunder, thunder beats water, water beats fire, and light and dark take and deal more damage to each other." Hayden interrupted.

"Yes…" Sarah said with a confused look. "Speaking of which we should see what type of unit Hayden is."

He recalled looking at his card and seeing a blank element so he also was curious. He still didn't completely wrap is head around how he's a summoned unit or the fact that he died in his other life.

"This stone shows you what type you are." Sarah said as she handed the stone to Hayden. It glowed white as she held it in her hand.

Hayden took the stone from Sarah and it made a cracking noise. The stone was fractured and ceased to glow.

"That wasn't me!" Hayden said freaking out.

"Sarah, is that supposed to happen?"

"That stone has been through wear and tear, it was eventually going to break down. In any case we should let Hayden rest, try summoning him back." Replied Sarah.

"Summoning me back?" he said.

"Hayden return." Sarah commanded.

Although nothing happened. Sarah flipped through her book and summoned a Burny that she captured before and then it disappeared.

"It's not working. Sarah~ what should I do.?"

"We should rest up and deal with this in the morning, go to sleep I'll be there soon."

"Okay." Liri replied as she disappeared into the other rooms of the house.

"Um… She said you're a disciple right? For who? Lucius?" Asked Hayden.

That was the story for Brave frontier and so he thought it would be best to know more about what he is doing here. His mind slightly freaked out at the fact that the first thing you have to do in the game is fight four of the fallen gods.

"Lucius? That traitor! Who would want to be his disciple. I am the disciple of the Holy Emperor Karna Masta! The god that gave us summoning." Sarah replied proudly.

"Wait, isn't he de-."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Don't mind it."

"Okay. It seems we cannot send you back, there is an empty room over there to the right. Oh and don't touch Liri okay."

Hayden could feel the hostility aimed at him. "I won't." He replied quickly.

"Good, despite how she looks she is 17 you know. Goodnight." Sarah disappeared into one of the many rooms.

"So she's the same age as I am. What a crazy world." He fell asleep filled with exhaustion.

\- In Sarah's Room -

"How could that stone even break? What is he. I should talk to Karna Masta soon about this, something doesn't feel right."

-End-

* * *

I am planning to add more unique characters to the story so if you have a name idea please pm. I am bad at names.


	2. Upgrades, The Promise Of The Future?

Waking up to a glare from the stun beating down on Hayden's eyes, he decided to get up. Looking around the room he realised that the day before was not a dream. He touched the wooden stand that stood inside the room. It looked finely crafted but was not as fancy as the standard drawers on Earth.

There was a knock on the door. "Hayden are you up already?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." He replied quickly.

"Come out we're having breakfast then going into the city."

Hayden did some stretches in the room then proceeded to follow Sarah to the dining room.

"How was your sleep? Sorry I couldn't summon you back." Liri said.

"Just fine." He thought about that second sentence for a while.

 _'Summon me back? Like to Earth? Is that possible?'_

Hayden took his seat and started to eat. "This is good, what is it?" he asked.

"Nian Gao. It is usually served during the festive season but we have a lot here. It also has benefits lik-"

"Healing over time and being sturdier?" Hayden interjected.

"Yes~." Sarah replied a bit quitter.

-Time Skip-

As they finished eating he gave the plate to Sarah who insisted on letting her do the work and him just being there. They cleared the table and then Liri disappeared into a room and came back with the same clothes she had when Hayden first met her.

"Shall we go?" Liri asked.

They walked outside and followed a road paved on the ground that seemed to cut through a field of grass with seemingly dense forests and mountains.

"Where exactly are we going?" Thinking back again to the game he remembered what the main city was called. "Imperial Capital Randall?"

Sarah and Liri stopped walking in shock.

"It's called Imperial Capital Bariura. That doesn't exist. Although it is weird that someone doesn't know Barirua, it's quite famous" Replied Liri as she continued to walk forward.

"Oh."

Walking behind Hayden, had thought more about what Hayden was.

 _'He didn't know about Bariura but he knows about that ruined city? What are you?'_

Taking a break from looking at the scenery Hayden noticed that Liri was up in spirits, skipping along the way and having a big smile on her face.

"You seem very happy today."

"Well that's because I properly summoned you, now we're off to power you up."

"Oh~… Wait what?" he said in a confused tone.

"We're going to Bariura to increase your level."

-Time Skip-

Looking around at the city it barely resembled Bariura as it was shown in Brave Frontier. The city was filled with peoples and buildings. The trees bright green outside the city. The water was so pure you could almost completely see through it. The giant mountain was filled with stalls and what seemed to be an entrance to a hole on the top. The giant crater was still there. There were all kinds of people in the city. Those with animal traits, demon like appearance, mechanical robots and what looked to be some kind of monster. Weapons were everywhere. Some people even had auras that they were emmiting.

"Over here" Liri directed Hayden.

It was a moderately sized place. There was a sign outside that had a picture of a crystal god to symbolise what they sell. As Hayden headed in side he saw Liri give someone a couple of coins.

"One light god please."

The man on the other side of the counter gave Liri a small figure that looked like a light god. In the game they were big compared to the units so Hayden was slightly confused. Liri approached Hayden and handed him the small light god.

"Here you go, level up."

"Oh… okay." Hayden didn't know exactly how this worked since it was done in a separate menu but he was still willing to try. He held the light god and imagined the screen and leveling himself up. The light god in his hand vanished and Hayden felt a little bit stronger.

"It worked. Quick lets go see Bariura some more."

Liri left the building and disappeared from Hayden's sight. He was still in shock that he was able to do such a thing. He looked up at Sarah and she just gave a smile. They followed Liri outside and she wanted to go sightseeing.

"We can't go to the city that often, that's also part of why she's like that." Sarah told Hayden as she leaned close.

"Let's go up the mountain. The view is quite pretty."

They had went in a car and drove up the mountain to enjoy the full view of the city and the surround place. They had reached the top and stepped out to a viewing spot with a safety fence. The sun was bright up in the sky, unhindered by clouds. The city looked even busier than it did on the ground. The winds had a nice could breeze to them.

"It's beautiful." Liri commented.

"It is." Hayden replied.

Something seemed to call out to Hayden. It felt like there was ringing in his ear. He figured out it was coming from the mountain. He walked towards what looked like a giant hole leading into the mountain, but apparently it is just smooth black rock. Rumors had it that rock was impossible to break. Hayden still being called out to extended his hand to the rock and his hand went through the rock.

"Hayden wait!" Sarah yelled at Hayden.

Hayden walked inside, ignoring what Sarah said.

Inside was a cave with two swords imbedded into a rock and red jewel with a flame engraved. One of the swords was slightly smaller than the other. The cave was brightly light despite a visible source of light.

A mysterious sound came from the air with a slight echo.

"Hello person."

"Who are you?"

"Who we are doesn't matter now."

"Why did you call me?"

"We want you to bear our arms."

"Your what?"

"We could not finish what we started to do. All we can hope for is for you to save the future."

"Why? What did you start to do? What will happen in the future? I can't do anything, I'm just some high school kid that got sent here I can't save the future."

"The answers you seek will be shown at the future. There is a reason why you were pulled here. There is a reason only you can hear the sound. There is a reason why you, are special."

"That doesn't help, like, at all. Who am I supposed to save the future from? At least tell me that."

"The one you will have to stop, are those beaten off the right path. Do not be misled like we were. Now take up our arms."

Hayden decided that asking more questions is not going to get him anywhere in this conversation. In Hayden's mind he thought of himself as weak. Compared to some of the things that were in the city he felt inferior. He casted the thoughts aside and looked towards the sword. One of the swords were black with silver accents. There are two purple gems imbedded into the swords and a pattern of sky blue. The shorter sword was golden with silver accents. There was two smaller red gems imbedded. He placed his left hand in on the black sword and his other hand on the golden sword and pulled it out of the rock. The flame engraved jewel popped out of the rock and was just lying there. Hayden placed one of the swords on the floor to touch jewel dropped but then the jewel transformed into bangles around his arms. As the jewel disappeared he felt something about himself change, it seemed he had gotten a bit stronger.

"This looks very familiar." Hayden thought to himself. The word overpowered rolled around in his mouth as he thought about where this was from.

His thought was interrupted as the ground he stood on started to shake. He remembered Liri and Sarah was outside the cave and he just left them there. He rushed outside with the new weapons to see what was happening.

"Hayden you're okay." Liri said.

' _Aren't I a summoned unit? I've died before, couldn't she just summon me again?'_

"Hayden what happened in there, and what are those weapons." Sarah quickly asked in a harsher tone.

"It's a long stor-." Hayden stopped as he looked at the once wonderful view above the mountain turn harsh. There was bright blue light coming from the grand gaia crater and clouds formed above the crater, sparking with electricity. A bright green light can be seen rising from the crater. The source of the light looked small, but the green light was brighter than what the crater was emitting. The light emitted a voice that could be heard throughout the city clearly.

I AM LUCIUS.

THE GOD OF THIS GATE.

I HAVE BEEN WAITING

FOR THE DAY OF

YOUR ARRIVAL.


	3. Revelation, The Knight's History?

Without another word, the green light flew into the sky and disappeared. The clouds slowly started to disappear and the crater ceased to emit light.

"That was Lucius!?" Hayden said in confusion.

 _'Lucius was the bad guy right? We had to kill him at one point.'_

"That traitor is now out. Great. Karna Masta will be furious." Sarah said as she bit her thumb.

Looking back at Hayden after thinking things through she realized she saw those weapons somewhere before. She pulled on Hayden's arm so that she could whisper closely.

"Where did you get those weapons? Are you working with them?"

Feeling the hostility that Sarah had he had no choice but to tell the truth.

"I-"

"I'm glad you're okay Hayden. People don't usually get out of that mountain alive." Liri interjected as she went closer.

Hearing the whispers of the nearby people caught the attention of Sarah.

"He went in AND came out?"

"Those swords look ominous."

"Was that his fault?"

"The inner mountain is cursed isn't it?"

"We need to get back home." Sarah said in a serious voice.

"Wait for me." Liri said.

They rode on a carriage to their house. Luckily the rumor did spread that much and they were able to get home before being questioned. Looking visibly distressed Sarah turned to Liri.

"Can you try to summon him back?"

"I can try but it didn't work."

Liri opened her book and flipped a couple of pages. Hayden stood there with his weapons looking confused. He had hoped being summoned back was back to earth. The voice of Lucius alone made his feet tremble. As Liri started to chant something she stopped with a look of confusion in her face.

"Sarah, did you get something to evolve Hayden?" Liri said with a soft voice.

"No, why?"

Sarah rushed to her side to look at the book and there Hayden was labeled as Sparkling Light Hayden. Hayden thought about the other light novels he read about traveling to another dimension and thought about his status screen. The screen popped up labeling him with his title and a sphere called Oracle Bangles. The gears connected in Hayden's head.

"It was ARK!"

His random shouting caught the attention of the other two.

"Hayden, wait. Ark?"

"Ark! The Oracle Knight who helped defeat Lucius and Kar-." Realizing that the people of this world worshipped Karna Masta he thought it would be wise to not reveal too much.

"Sarah, wasn't Ark the traitor's disciple?" Liri asked.

"Don't be silly Liri, he can't mean THAT Ark. He was beaten by Karna Masta long ago, along with Lucius."

Seeing how the two of them were shaken up by all the new news he thought about learning more about the world so that he doesn't accidentally make Karna Masta or some other divine god angry.

"Why is Lucius called the traitor?" He asked quietly.

Sarah had a blank expression while Liri's eyes lit up. Liri ran away into one of the rooms in the house and came with a book titled: The War of Karna Masta. She placed the big book on a table and flipped into the middle of the book, flipping back and forth sometimes.

"Over here! The Oracle Knight Ark." Liri pointed out.

Hayden made his way over to read the book. The book had decently drawn illustrations that seemed to be tailored towards kids. Sarah stood where she was since she could now tell that the new blades that Hayden had gotten was indeed the Oracle Knight's two swords.

"I have an errand to run. Liri please catch Hayden up." Sarah left through the front door and headed towards Karna Masta to report her findings.

"Aren't you worried about what she is doing, or why did she pull me out of the city?" Hayden asked.

"If you worry about the little things, you will get wrinkly she told me. Be more positive." She said with a smile.

She told the story of how Lucius was a traitor and the story of the Oracle Knights.

"The story tells of a God who had the power to command gates. Portals which could link places in space. He was one of the most powerful gods and was part of an elite god group called the Divine 10. All was peaceful until Lucius decided that he wanted to be the only god and turned on the other gods. Ark was one of Lucius' disciple and one of the oracle knights. The oracle knights consisted of 8 people. Ark, Ilia, Ruby, Medina, Dion, Balgran, Rinon and Yuura. The true Oracle Knight was called Ark, and was the person who was assigned to defend the Oracle Maiden, Ilia. According to legends, Ilia held powers that can make even high-tiered gods scared. Her power is unknown. Lucius was a cunning god and his plan involved the humans of Grand Gaia to disturb the peace by using Karna Masta's gift. Summoning.

There were 6 icons or 'Heroes' that the humans had. These 6 heroes were slain by Ark through cunning thinking by himself. The humans, being outraged at the loss of the 6 heroes waged war against the divine 10 themselves. It was at this time that Karna Masta and the other gods saw that it was one of Lucius' disciple that caused the war against the gods. Lucius convinced the people the gods were the ones that killed the heroes. Due to this the Humans didn't listen to anything that the other gods tried to warn them about and continued fighting an endless war. The Oracle Knights were then sent to fight Karna Masta himself. Apparently Even with Ilia's powers the knights had a hard time fighting him. Right when Karna Masta was about to deal the final blow and destroy the Oracle Knights Lucius intervened and opened a gate into another world called Is/ri/. The writing is scratched out. Although it seemed like the end for Karna Masta, the divine 10 and a mysterious other person came and destroyed the gate. With the gate destroyed Karna Masta was able to beat the Knights and Lucius. He trapped Lucius to the Grand Gaia Crater, never to be unsealed again. That is why Lucius is called the traitor."

Hayden had to take a second for all of the information to sink in into his mind. Being a huge lore fan of Brave Frontier he could tell that there were some very different events that happened compared to the game. He noted that the other world is called Ishgria which contained the Demons.

"Hmph, Ilia. The power to seal gods."

"Hayden what?"

"OH! Don't mind me. I'm just mumbling."

"I know that's not just mumbling. How do you know Ilia's power."

"Ahh~ well~."

His knowledge of lore was still applicable in this world so he had to try and hide as much information as he can so that he wouldn't get suspicious.

"It's just a hunch? Since she can beat gods?" Hayden said with an uncertain and higher pitched voice.

"Oh, okay." Liri closed the book and headed back into her room.

"It is getting dark, please rest up. Goodnight." She disappeared into one of the rooms with the book.

Hayden looked outside the window to find that it was near pitch black outside. A lot of time had flew by without him noticing. Looking around he found that Sarah was nowhere to be found. Heeding Liri's words he found the room he was assigned the night before and fell asleep.

-In Karna Masta's Chamber-

"Why Are You Here Sarah?"

"I'm here because something went wrong with summoning."

"If Your Summoner Is Incapable Of Summoning Tell Me And I Shall Get You Another"

"Your holiness, it's not that she can't summon. It's that she summoned a stranger, Hayden and the element changing stone broke due to his touch."

"Someone That Broke The Rock By Just His Touch. Are You Sure That This Is Not Just Him Not Wanting To Show His Element And Breaking The Stone?"

"I am positive, he seems to be lost in more ways than one. That and…"

"SPEAK! If There Is Something That Needs To Be Said Then SPEAK!"

"I suspect he released Lucius and obtained the Holy Blades."

"WHAT! I Have Sealed Lucius In The Crater. Are You Saying That This 'Hayden' Is Stronger Than My Seal."

"No your holiness. It's just that he went into mount Bari and came out with swords that matched the Oracle Knight Ark."

"Ark Huh. Does He Have Someone He Worships?"

"No, as of now."

"He Will Be No Problem To Me If He Is One Of My Disciples. Make Sure You Convert Him Into Worshiping Me Then Once Everything Is Done Bring Him To Me. Do So And I Shall Overlook Your Mistake Of Letting Lucius Out Of His Seal."

"Yes your holiness." Sarah Left the room.

As she left the room she walked past a girl with blue and black eyes, black and golden boots, a red shirt and a black coat. She carried a purple sword. No words were exchanged when they walked past each other but Sarah could feel the amount of power that she had. She had a presence of a god


	4. Practice, Taste Of New Power?

Hayden went to bed but he didn't sleep very well due to the story he heard. Sarah knocked on the door as she opened it to enter the room.

"It's time to wake up" Sarah said

"5 more minutes" Hayden replied, not paying attention to who he was talking too.

"If you stall anymore you won't be able to get up from the bed."

"… Okay"

Hayden quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes together. He wasn't a morning person in the slightest, he only got up quickly since he accidentally said 5 more minutes like he always does and wanted to draw attention away from that. He saw that the two blades were lying against the wall and convinced himself that yesterday wasn't a horrible dream. He still hopes that being summoned to a different place was a dream itself. He looked at Sarah who was waiting on him to get up. They both walked to the dining room to eat breakfast.

"How are you Hayden? Did you get a good sleep?" Liri asked with the same positive tone as she always had.

"Yes I did." Hayden replied trying to make small talk.

"Um… Hayden. I hate to ask this so early in the morning but, do you know about the swords?" Sarah asked in a gentle tone.

"What about the swords?"

"About what they are."

"No. No clue, some guy in the cave just gave them to me a disappeared." Saying too much could land him in a lot of trouble so he held his mouth shut about knowing Ark.

"Oh okay, that's good. Eat up, you and Liri are going to practice in a bit."

"Oh."

They ate their breakfast which consisted of meat of an animal that Hayden didn't have the guts to ask and what looked like bubble tea. After, they switched clothes and walked out into the backyard which had dummies made of straw. Liri wore the same clothes she did when Hayden saw her outside of the house and Sarah had the disciple outfit on. There were spare male clothes in the house which Hayden switched into. They weren't flashy but were made to feel comfortable. Liri brought out her book and started chanting something.

"Sarah, didn't you have to go to Mistral to summon?" Hayden asked.

"That was to summon you and this is just low level summoning."

A Burny and a Sparky appeared after two circles on the ground lit up due to Liri's chanting.

"Sparky, Burny and Hayden attack the dummy." Liri commanded.

The battle screen popped up in Hayden's view again. This time it showed the Burny and Spark as his allies. This would be the first time Hayden actually swings a sword and so he waited for the Burny and Sparky to attack first. The slimes attacked with by biting but didn't actually rip off anything from the dummy. Hayden felt Liri's command to attack, just like the first encounter and ran forward to attack. He swung his right sword first and then his right and then his left. It felt like the swords were telling him how to move. He spun around to attack, and felt some power go to his legs. He jumped high in the air and attacked the dummy as he went down. He jumped backwards as he landed and landed near the slimes. Hayden felt out of breath but wasn't at the same time. It was a wired feeling like stopping after you spin around. He glanced over at Liri and Sarah and both were stunned at Hayden's display of skill.

"Wow Hayden, that's amazing." Lira complimented.

"How did you manage to move like that?"

"Would you believe me if I said the swords told me?"

Liri laughed. "You don't have to be modest Hayden its fine."

Sarah clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Let's continue the lesson shall we? Try using his brave burst."

Hayden looked back at the dummy he hit and it looked untouched. He felt kind of sad since he didn't make a mark after all of that.

Liri looked down at her book and lifted one had towards Hayden.

"Hayden use Phantom Blade: Rise."

Hayden still didn't get the naming sense of his brave burst but he felt the surge of power and the command to attack flow inside his body. He leapt forward to attack and there was another bright light that shined whenever he would make contact. It was distracting at first but as he continued to attack he adjusted to the light and could see clearly.

"Most brave burst gives the team things called buffs. This is used to strengthen the team but are temporary and will wear off after a while."

Sarah looked over into Liri's book and read Phantom Blade's effect.

Brave Burst: Phantom Blade: Rise

/ combo Light attack, double normal hit count and slightly boost attack

 _'Number of attack is blurred out? How? He just keeps defying his Holiness' gift.'_

"That BB will increase his damage and the amount of normal attack your team does."

"Wait, isn't that rare Sarah?" Liri looked at Sarah with a shine in her eye.

"Quite rare."

Hayden thought about the number of units that could give the team extra hit count and while it isn't a buff limited to only one unit, it still was quite rare. Hayden got a little bit more confident about himself since he got an advantage.

"Now try attacking with the others."

"Burny, Sparky attack."

As the smiles were about to attack a loud sound could be heard from the forest nearby. A black monster came from the forest and appeared in front of them. It looked like a wolf but was black, with red eyes and a purple aura. It was as big as Hayden.

"Sarah, what is that?" Liri asked quickly

"I don't know. I have never seen anything like that."

Panicking, Hayden thought about every normal monster unit he could and the monster didn't fit any fodder monster that Brave Frontier had. This was a new monster.

-In the forest nearby-

A masked figure with black clothes hid behind the trees.

"That's Hayden, and those are the holy blades. If he fails this, then he is not worth of being Karna Masta's disciple."

Not wanting to wait for the result the figure disappeared into black smoke that quickly disappeared into thin air.


	5. Foreshadowing, Future Power?

Hayden stared at the black monster not knowing what to do. Most weak monsters in Brave frontier are brightly coloured in their respective element colour, but this one looked less friendly than the pixelated monsters. He looked at the monsters eyes and felt the same experience he did when he fought the slimes and when Lucius talked, fear. While he was still stunned at the situation at hand the monster attacked Hayden. Instinctively he brought the swords up to his face to protect himself but was still pushed back and hurt.

"Hayden!" Sarah and Liri yelled out.

He felt the sharp pain that monster inflicted. Standing up after the attack, he checked himself and saw that there was no marks or scars and even the pain was quickly fading. The damage he took was just like the game, there is no permanent damage.

"Hayden attack" Liri yelled out.

Hayden shook his head to clear his head but it didn't work quite as he wanted. He looked at the monster and wanted to attack. It felt like there was a second force compelling Hayden to attack this monster, that force was Liri's commands.

"He doesn't seem to be attacking at all." Sarah pointed out.

"You will be alright Hayden, I believe in you." Liri tried to comfort Hayden.

Hayden heard Liri's words and swallowed in air. He was curious to why the monster didn't attack him again. It was as if the monster was following the turn based combat of brave and was awaiting Hayden's retaliation. He ran forward and attacked beast. Or at least he tried to. The swords and the adrenaline took control for most of the time he attacked. The beast was hit with some blows but was smart enough to dodge the normal thrusts. Part of the sword's control made Hayden jump back and stop himself from attacking further.

 _'Could is this because brave is turn based? Can I not attack more than my animation?'_

Hayden's thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the monster coming back. Thinking that he could easily do what the monster did and dodge, he prepared himself for the upcoming attack.

"Burny, Sparky attack." Liri commanded.

The two slimes came from behind Hayden and attacked the monster. It seemed that the monster couldn't dodge the two slime's attack. As the two slimes attacked Hayden saw something appear. It was a green flash of light and what seemed to be a green word. Hayden couldn't help but smile as he read what the word said "SPARK!".

"Oh, this could be a good time to explain. If two or more units attack connect at the same time, then you could trigger a thing called a Spark. It boosts the damage of the attack dealt at that moment." Sarah said.

"So if I can time it properly, they can deal more damage?" Liri asked

"Yes."

 _'Good thing that still exist in this world, or else there would be a lack of dama-'._ Hayden's thoughts was again interrupted by the attack of the monster. It seemed like the monster had no interest in the tiny slimes and headed straight towards Hayden. Hayden poured energy into his legs as best as he could remember from the sword taking control and tried to dodge sideways. The monster saw the dodge coming and attacked accordingly. This hit Hayden hard sending him back. With the pain subsiding he stood back up on his feet feeling weary about the battle. The battle window containing Hayden and the slimes popped up into his view again. Hayden's health bar was just under half hp and was coloured yellow. The enemy monster had a title 'Darkened Wu'lf (minion)'

'So this is just a minion? Whose minion is this?'

"Hayden catch!" Liri yelled as she threw something his way.

She threw a green bottle with a spherical cap and complicated design. It was small and seemed easy to hold with only one hand. At first glance Hayden knew exactly what this was but, not what to do with it. Normally you would click on the item then click on who you would use it to, but this wasn't a game and he didn't know quite what to do.

"Take the cap off and drink" Liri yelled in a hurry.

Hayden took off the cap and drank the cure bottle quickly. He didn't feel refreshed by the drink but he looked onto the screen and saw his hp had gone up slightly. He tossed the bottle aside and prepared to attack. The second force compelling him to attack came and he went in without hesitation. This time the slimes came and attacked with him. Although he attacked multiple times, the slime's attacks was only one. They did not spark but the monster had disappeared when he jumped back. Feeling tired all of a sudden Hayden fell onto his knees and lost consciousness.

"Sarah, his hp didn't go down to 0 what happened?" Liri exclaimed

"He is probably just tired, the divine energy took a toll on his body."

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes, all he needs is a bit of rest, use your other summoned units and move him to somewhere more comfortable."

"Okay! Burny, Sparky you heard her, lets go!" Liri said in a cheerful voice.

"There is another errand I have to run, take care."

Sarah left the backyard and went into the forest where the monster emerged from. After she was quite a distance away from the house she stopped in the middle of a clearing.

"Show yourself, I know you didn't leave."

A mysterious voice came out.

"Oh, it seems that you have quite the skill to figure out I'm here."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that was just a minion and you were the one behind it."

Someone appeared behind a tree and looked towards Sarah. It was the same woman that she saw after seeing Karna Masta.

"What do you want with my summoner?" Sarah said in a hostile tone.

"Nothing much. Just wanting to see if that person was qualified to serve his holiness."

"By threatening his life?"

"If he couldn't handle such a small, trivial thing, there is no point in him being his disciple."

"I warn you, don't try and do that again, or else I will deal with you."

The woman laughed at Sarah's threat. While Sarah could feel the godly power coming from the figure, she still wasn't powerless and could handle her own. The girl stepped out of the tree into plain sight and drew her sword. As she drew it a dark purple looking crystal moves behind her. The crystal was bigger than the woman and stood behind her menacingly.

"My name is Feeva, let's see if you are more bite than bark."

-In the house-

When he woke up he was on his bed in the room he was assigned to. The only fatigue he had was from waking up. He checked his body to see if there was anything and everything was fine. He stood up and walked towards the wooden door and opened it to go look for Liri and Sarah somewhere in the house. He found Liri in the dining room with a couple of big books opened to different pages.

"Sorry about passing out." Hayden stated.

"Oh, don't worry about it"

She turned back to her books looking very interested into them. He moved closer to see what the books had to offer. The book had the name printed on the top left of every two pages so it made it quite easy to check. The books read: Sparking and you! The green light with words. Simple tips, on how to Spark. The mystery of Sparking. Two unit WONDER, the two cats/bladed man and the weapon of mass destruction. The Legend Of The Red Spark? The final book looked torn and weathered down by time and seemed barely readable.

"Oh are you learning about sparking?"

"Yes, Sarah said that sparking is very important so I'm studying it. Did you know that apparently there was a thing that created a red spark? "

"Yeah, crit spark or resonance right?"

Liri looked at Hayden with blanks eyes again, astonished.

"Hayden, what's crit spark? Critical and sparks are different things."

"No I don't mean crit and spark, I mean Critical spark, increases the spark damage."

 _'Is this not common knowledge?'_

"Really how does it work?" Liri stood up with a shine in her eye looking eager to hear more."

"Just chance, there is a chance you will deal more damage if you have that buff."

"Wow, there's nothing like that in these books."

Hayden thought to himself about what this could mean. Critical spark wasn't something that was entirely meta gaming like how mitigation was introduced with Tesla but it was something that increased damage that got some attention.

"No one has seen a red spark in a long time. Those were just the things of legends. Have you actually seen one?" Liri was really eager to hear his answer.

"Yes many times."

"Wow, can you show me?"

"I can't crit spark at all."

"Oh, okay…" She looked somewhat down at the news but she continued to study the books more.

Hayden picked up the book with the title the Two unit Wonder and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"This book's title."

"Apparently those are the masters of sparking."

"I wouldn't call them masters, but they do deal a lot of damage."

"Do you know them?" Her eyes held a shine again.

"Yes, the two cats are Nyami and the other two are probably Mifune and Gildorf."

Liri quickly went into the corridor and into a room that Hayden hadn't been in before. She came back with a big dusty book. He wondered why every book in this place seemed to be super old. She opened the book and flipped to a page. The pages looked like the unit guide from Brave Frontier.

"Aww… They aren't on the list"

"Really?"

Hayden took the book and flipped to the last page. The last page contained units from the disciple of the gods, the first batch of 7 stars. Hayden quickly thought about what it meant.

"This book is actually up to date despite it's looks. That's due to magic." She looked like she was quite proud of that statement.

Hayden looked through carefully and realized. Omni's don't exsist.


	6. Chance, True Intentions?

The book stopped at the first seven stars so Hayden contained information that didn't even exist yet in this universe. It was no wonder that Liri didn't know about spark crits due to the fact it didn't even exist yet. Something in Hayden's mind didn't click, if it didn't exist yet why is there a book about Gildorf, Nyami and Mifune. Nyami also didn't make sense in his mind.

 _'If it was Brave Frontier's fault that he got sent to this world, wouldn't Nyami not exist? Since Gumi is the one responsible for global and Alim is the one that made the game. Nyami is a global exclusive. '_

Seeing Hayden visibly distressed she tried to keep his mind off whatever made him sad.

"I still can't get my head around sparking. Could you help me?"

"Oh, okay." Hayden replied after a pause.

-In the Forest.-

Sarah thought about the difficulty of this matchup. Light and dark both are weak and strong against each other so typing won't help out that much here. Feeva dashed forward swinging her sword in the process. Sarah jumped back to dodge the attack but as she landed the big crystal attacked from behind Feeva. A white glow appeared from Sarah's hand as she repelled the attack from the crystal. Feeva prepared to attack again but this time she swung her sword in the general direction of where Sarah was standing. As she finished dark crystal like rocks appeared from the ground converging onto Sarah. Sarah quickly dropped to her knees and placed her hands onto the floor which broke the crystals that emerged. As she looked up she was hit by the original crystal that stood by Feeva. Sarah was knocked back but she quickly got onto her feet and started chanting. Feeva stood still and watched as Sarah started to chant.

"White Light!" Sarah yelled as she put her hands out towards Feeva. A bright light gathered in her hands and projected forwards. The light emitted could clearly be seen from a great distance away despite there being trees. After the light subsided a slight rainbow effect could be seen in the nearby surrounds. The path of light carved a path in the ground clearly showing the impact of the move. Feeva was not present in the surroundings as the light faded. Sarah was breathing heavily due to the power needed to create that move. She could still feel that Feeva was somewhere nearby but she couldn't figure out where. A voice came from behind Sarah.

"Obsidian Strike." Sarah lost consciousness.

-In the house-

Hayden had taught Liri what he knew about the standard spark mechanics and she seemed to take that in pretty quickly. As he finished a bright light came from outside illuminating the outside past the point where you could look directly at the light. It was brief but to Hayden it was quite the experience. The actual light reminded him about the battle effects. Since it was way quicker to play the game without the background light and the fact that it would all eventually join to just make the screen white at one point he always kept it off since 7 stars. He looked at Liri to check if she was alright and she seemed fine and completely unfazed by the random light.

"You did see that right?" He said while being quite worried.

"Yes, every now and then a bright light would appear as Sarah told me. It's the light of his Holiness."

"Really?"

Hayden still couldn't completely wrap his head around Karna Masta being this being that was nice and saved humanity. In the game he was just a hard boss in a game mode that was not that known for its difficulty. It also said about how evil Karna Masta is hence Feeva's title.

"Do you know where Sarah is?"

"She went on an errand again." Liri said with a bigger smile than usual.

"Oh, you seem in an even happier mood."

"That's because I just earned my 5th gem. Now I can do that again."

"What? Summon."

Gems were not that common in the game past all the trials and things. They were the currency that is used to summon a unit for you to use. Ever since Challenge arena had shut down it was back to doing hard GGCs, Trials, Questing and Frontier Hunter. Due to this he was really curious as to how she could just randomly gain gems to do divine summon.

"So you're going to divine summon again?"

"Divine summon? You mean rare summon right? You know, you're quite weird, what are you?"

-A cave somewhere-

Sarah managed to gain consciousness but her back hurt after she tried to sit up. She placed her had on her back to see where she had hurt herself. She felt hot due to the atmosphere. She surveyed her surroundings and figured out where she is. A figure came from the entrance.

"Welcome to the cave of flames."

"Feeva, why did you bring me here?"

"Because it would be easier to deal with you here."

The sensation of her aching back continued to linger.

"It's quite sad that a disciple of his Holiness would lose so quickly like this. Maybe I'll stop by your little summoner, maybe she will be glad to have proper guidance."

A light came from Sarah as she slowly stood up again. The white light outlined her like an aura.

"Why are you doing this Feeva?"

"Because I want to. His Holiness will believe what I say after all. A lowly disciple like you cannot possibly be a match for his greatest disciple."

"I'm sorry, but I can't afford to lose now." Sarah said with a look of determination.

"That's really funny, you know how many 'Gods' have said that to me after all these years. What exactly does a disciple have, on a God." Feeva emphasized the word gods.

"Come and find out." The bright light emanated from Sarah's hands and headed in Feeva's direction.

The crystal-like object came in front of Feeva to absorb the blast but the light switched directions before colliding and smashed into the walls of the cave. Feeva looked at the ceiling as it started to fracture and small rocks started to fall to show the collapse of the roof. As she was looking Sarah ran up and jumped onto the crystal and jumped behind Feeva. Feeva drew her sword and swung in her direction. Crystals came from the ground and the walls to crush Sarah where she stood.

"White Light!" The crystal broke and another flash of light appeared. The light wasn't as bright but it was still blinding to look at. Feeva raised her hand to block the light and guarded using the crystal. The light faded and Feeva dashed through the crystal and swung, at nothing. Sarah wasn't there and all that was left was a red bottle with markings on it and the lid removed.

"Fujin potion. Quite clever to have crafted that beforehand."

She sheathed her sword and walked out of the cave as larger rocks started to fall from the fractured ceiling.

"I have a feeling, we will meet again, quite soon." She slowly walks into the forest before entering a portal to a different place.


	7. Truth, The Crazy Reveal?

Hearing Liri's question made Hayden panic a little.

 _'Does she suspect anything?'_

"What do you mean, I'm your summoned unit."

"Yes I know that, but you seemed to be more experienced than me at this. Were you a summoner in your past life?"

Her last sentence made Hayden stop his thoughts and remembered the power of the summoner in the game, to bring back to life those in the past so help him. He had to accept that this would be his new world that he had to adapt to this world since he died on Earth.

"Actual-"

"I guess not, Summoning isn't even 80 years old yet." Liri interjected.

 _'Oh yeah, Karna Masta made summoning and Owen was called the first summoner wasn't he?'_

"Oh well, tell me what this divine summon is."

"It's…" _'How do I phrase it?'_

"Normal summoning, but a better name?"

Hayden said this with a tone of voice that made him sound quite unsure about what he was talking about. He still couldn't let the fact that he knows about the game out since there could have massive consequences or he would be forced to work for a nation like those light novels he read. Liri had frowning face as she heard what it really was but was back into a smile again. Just then there was the sound of the front door opening and a loud thud. The two rushed to the front door to find Sarah on the floor.

"Sarah, wake up!"

Liri sat down turned Sarah over and placed her face onto her lap.

"We should get her to a bed. What happened?"

"I don't know, come on Sarah." Liri said worryingly."

Hayden took Sarah's body from Liri and went into the closest room with a bed. As he was carrying her he couldn't help but notice that she was way lighter than he had thought, whether this was due to this illness or this is due to the divine swords he didn't know. He laid her down and felt her forehead which was hot with a fever.

"It seems she has a fever, are there ice somewhere in this house?"

"There should be some in the freezer."

"There's a freezer?"

"In the kitchen."

Hayden rushed out of the room into the kitchen and there was a wooden cabinet that looked way out of place due to it's size compared to the other cabinets. It was split into two with the top part being smaller. He opened the top door and a cold wind swept over his face. It was extremely cold, way colder than normal freezers that was on earth. He gritted his teeth as he reached in to grab the ice. It was in a plastic like substance. He ran back as soon as he could and placed a piece of cloth between the ice and his forehead to not freeze her head with the super cold ice. Sarah still seemed to be knocked out cold.

"What happns when she goes on errands exactly?"

"I really don't know, she has never been like this before. Her condition still seems to be getting worse."

"What to do?" He said in a more panic tone.

"I gave her a cure but she is still not feeling well."

"Wait let me try something."

Hayden raised his hands towards her and focused really hard on where she was. A menu popped up. It displayed:

 _Young disciple Sarah_

 _Buffs Current Parameters_

 _None_

 _HP: ?/?_

 _ATK:?/?_

 _Def:?/?_

 _Rec:?/?_

 _Status Ailments_

 _Sick_

 _Poison_

"There it is!"

"Hayden, what's this?"

"This is the information. It seems that she is poisoned which is what is sapping her health."

"How do we stop that?"

"Do you have any antidotes?"

"No, what are those."

Hayden walked back and forth to try and think of a solution quickly.

"Do you have ingredients somewhere in this house?"

"There should be the room two doors from this to the right."

"Okay I'll be right back."

He quickly ran to the room where he had never entered before. It looked very pretty and vibrant with all the colours that I had. There were several bottles with different labels but the same colour. He tried desperately to look through his memory on how to create the antidote. Due to the fact status negation is able to do negate that he never really use it that properly. He saw that there were very limited supplies here so he could not mess up. He grabbed what was labeled as 'Don Nut' and grabbed a bottle labeled 'Blue Drop'. There was a colourless bottle which looked like a container and this was where he placed the ingredients. As he placed the lid on the container the shape and colour of the contained changed and was now blue. He went back to Sarah in the other room and gave her the antidote. They waited for a second and Hayden lifted his hand towards her again. The menu that popped up was the same except for the poison ailment was gone, all that was left was her being sick. Sarah started to open her eyes.

"Sarah, I'm glad you're alright?" Liri said as she started to tear up.

"What happened to me?"

"You were poisoned and sickened, then you fell unconscious near the door."

"So that's why I feel like this."

"Sarah, please tell us what happened." Hayden said in a normal tone.

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Yes it is, if it endangers your life it is something we definitely have to worry about."

"… Fine, I met and fought one of Karna Masta's disciple and I managed to get away using a Fujin potion. The rest… I don't know."

"Who did you fight?"

"Someone named Feeva. She is one of His Holiness' greatest disciple."

"No wonder you lost, you can't stand up against Feeva. But how are you inflicted?"

"Do you know Feeva, Hayden? You seem to know what you are talking about."

"Well…"

He considered telling the truth but the fact that she was inflicted doesn't fit in properly.

"Are you sure it was Feeva? Silver hair, black clothes, a sword and controls crystal like things."

"Yes she fit that exact description. Hayden, how do you know Feeva? Please answer me don't dodge the question."

He hesitated as always but hiding his knowledge is not going to make the situation any better and he has been their guest in the house. Liri sat there near Sarah looking ever so lost. He made up his mind and decided to tell them some of the truth.

"I somewhat know Feeva. I… Used to be a summoner."

"That's impossible, Karna Masta made people summoners and had his disciple look over them, none of them have your name."

"That's because I'm from a different world. A world very, very different. Going back to business aside from the sword of the crystal, did she attack you with something else?"

"Why do you ask?"

"That's simple, Feeva can't inflict sick or poison onto anyone without the help of a sphere."

"I don't think so. Also why do you think that I can't beat Feeva?"

"Because she probably has the power to surpass the fallen gods."

"Um… Hayden. What's the fallen gods?" Liri started talk slowly.

"They are Maxwell, Cardes, Zevalhua and Afla Dilith."

The two girls were just stunned at the fact that Hayden just listed four of the divine 10 that was listed in the book.

"You know what you are saying is just crazy right?" The sick Sarah replied with a smile.

"I'm not joking, they are the second seven stars and were more powerful than the versions of those Gods."

"They are called Divine 10 for a reason."

"I know that but it's true. Anyways, I'm going to make a tonic so you feel better, do you mind if I use more ingredients?"

"No."

As he left the room a thought in his mind came to him, something so simple that he overlooked, poison has a timer.

-Somewhere outside of the house-

A crow perched onto a tree with feathers as black as night which contrasted the bright light that the sun came down.

"So you survived, and that person was a summoner. Quite, interesting." Feeva talked as she looked through the eyes of the crow.

"I'll pay a personal visit this time."


	8. Agni, The Mission?

Sarah felt normal the next day due to Hayden's potions and was back to her own self. As she went into Hayden's room to wake him up as she normally did there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it" Liri yelled from the kitchen.

Sarah went to wake up Hayden again but as she entered the room he was already up looking over some books with very old covers.

"Come out it's time for breakfast."

"Okay."

After finishing the sentence he was reading he placed the dusty book down on a night stand near his bed. He stood up quickly and walked towards the door. Sarah felt wired since he usually isn't like this in the morning. They stared to walk next to each other as they headed to the dining room.

"Thank-you for helping me yesterday."

"No problem but, could you tell me how you ended up fighting Feeva?"

"She… was the one that summoned that beast that attacked you. I went after her and we started to fight."

"So that monster was unnatural. You really shouldn't have fought with Feeva."

"I still don't believe that she has the strength to beat four of the divine 10."

"Well… what can I say?"

They sat down at the table with food prepared. It looked like chicken with bread and different sauces.

"Sarah, someone is looking for you." Liri yelled from the front door.

She stood up from the table to head to the front door.

"Don't wait for me, go ahead and eat." She said with a smile.

As she went to the front door she saw that there was a blond girl with green eyes, a red leather jacket, red pants and red gloves. She was just as tall as Sarah and had a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Sarah questioned

"My name is Essel, this is our first time meeting." She said as she reached out her hand for a hand shake.

"What business do you have here?"

"I heard you guys were planning to travel to Agni."

"Where did you hear this information?"

"There are lots of rumors going around about the disciple of Karna Masta and the summoner that lives here, one of which is the rumor of traveling to Agni for a mission."

"I'm sorry but there-."

A voice could be heard from inside of Sarah's head.

"Sarah."

"Go To The Agni Region And Search For The False Relic. The Relic That Is Said To Be From Those Before My True Rule."

Sarah was confused. The voice in his head sounded like Karna Masta but he has never done anything like this before. Realizing she was still in the middle of talking to someone she straightened out her mind.

"If we were to head to Agni, what did you want?"

"To accompany you guys. There is business I have to attend to near Agni and I thought this would be a good idea to pool our efforts."

' _This seems too suspisious.'_

Sarah thought about what she had said. This was a mission from Karna Masta and so she couldn't disobey. But, she was just a person that came at a random time and she knew nothing about this girl and letting her join could jeopardize the mission. She was at an impasse, the best way to deal with this is to just let her go and continue with the mission with the group.

"I'm sorry bu-."

"Sarah, if we are going to Agni then let's let her join." Liri interrupted.

She forgot that Liri was still there and she can't hide her mission since Agni is so far away so she decided to just accept.

"Okay you can come with us. Come by two days from now and ready to move."

"Okay, thank-you" She said with a smile as she walked away.

"Are we going to Agni Sarah?" Liri asked.

"Yes… His Holiness asked me to find a relic."

They made their way back to the dining table to see Hayden almost finished with his meal. The way he ate was clean in the sense that there are no random messes anywhere and the bones of the chicken where placed in the place in the corner. As they sat down Hayden stood up with his plate and cleaned out the plate and rinsing it in the sink.

 _'Still can't believe there's a sink, although truthfully I would rather have proper pluming than being in a fantasy world.'_

He went back and sat down with Liri and Sarah who had just started eating.

"Hayden… what you said yesterday. About what you were. Were you lying?"

"No. I used to be a summoner but in a way different manner than Liri right now."

"Different how?"

"It's hard to explain"

 _'I definitely can't just say that this is all just a mobile game.'_

"Why would someone like you come out from a summoning gate?"

Hayden thought back about what happened last in his world before he was sent here. Could getting hit by the truck the one that caused him to be summoned, or the weird black door, or beating Karna Masta. It's just a mobile game so he couldn't figure out what exactly happened since a mobile game can't possibly lead to this.

"I don't know."

"… In any case we are going to be traveling to Agni."

"Agni the empire, huh. Who is ruling that right now?"

"Does it matter?"

"Kind of."

"It's Emperor Orwen. He is said to be one of the most powerful person due to the power that the Agni Empire controlled."

Hayden couldn't help but smile and laugh a little bit as he heard her say the description of Orwen. Orwen is an old unit that only went up to 6 stars and is completely old and not usable in current fights but he was useful when there were no 7 stars yet.

"If we ever meet him don't act disrespectful he is quite serious and looks down upon most people. Did you know Orwen?"

"Somewhat to an extent. I know that he has a little brother and created the knights of Agni."

Hayden's train of thought stopped as he finished his sentence.

 _'The knights of Agni was where Avant was right? Until he left since he couldn't be tied down. I wonder what he's like.'_

A snapping sound could be heard from a distance then Hayden came to. Sarah had been snapping in his face since he just trailed off.

"Hayden you're weird sometimes" Liri said accompanied with a laugh.

"When are we moving?"

"Two days from now."

"Oh. So soon. Liri aren't you going to summon again?"

"I haven't got the time to do that since we have to prepare."

"Liri you got your 5th gem?"

"Yes, I guess I'll summon again at Agni."

"I wonder what you'll get."

"Maybe you'll summon Felice" Hayden said along with a smile and a laugh due to it being a joke.

"Hayden, you know Felice is a divine ten right?" Sarah said is a surprised tone.

"Yes, you can summon her you know."

Silence fell over the room again as they gained information that seemed literally impossible to do.

"You really are weird Hayden" She smiled and they finished up with their food.

-In the Forest Somewhere-

Essel was talking past some trees then she looked at her gloves which turned black along with her leather jacket turning black. Her hair turned silver and her eyes turned blue. She was Feeva. She continued walking along the forest.

"That was easy. In two days' time we'll be moving, can't wait to figure out what this Hayden really is. A summoner or not, I'll show you my power."

She placed her hand upon a big tree and it broke into several pieces.

"Then Karna Masta must recognize me."


	9. God, The Divine 10?

-Two Days Later-

They were ready to head towards the Agni region. Sarah had packed her things which mostly consisted of clothes but also a few mementos. Liri's bags were mostly packed with books and would be filled with books Sarah hadn't convinced her. Hayden didn't have much in this world but he did have some clothes that they bought and so his luggage was just plain clothes. He liked the school uniform that he wore when he went to school and so he usually wore that when he goes outside. There was a knock on the door and Hayden went to answer since he was already done. There stood a blond girl with green eyes.

"Can I help you?" Hayden said questioningly.

"You must be Hayden. I'm Essel. Nice to meet you." She reached out her hand for him to shake it.

"Do I know you?" He said as he shook her hand.

"Oh you're here, we are just about finished. Come in." Liri said.

The three went into the living room where there were several bags filled with that they were going to bring.

"How exactly are we going to bring this?" Hayden questioned.

Liri opened a book and chanted a spell. The bags turned red for a moment then disappeared into thin air with no smoke.

"So this is the power of a summoner?" Essel pointed out.

Being in this world for as long as he had been had basically ripped Hayden's sense of normality and so this wasn't really that surprising. He took a look at the book that Liri held and it displayed the interface of items in Brave Frontier. He had guessed as much. Sarah came from one of the rooms and noticed Essel.

"I think introductions are in place. I am Sarah, Karna Masta's disciple."

"I'm Liri a summoner."

"I'm Hayden a summoned unit."

"My name is Essel. I'm an artifact hunter."

"We have a common goal so let's work together shall we?" Sarah said.

Liri flipped a couple of pages and chanted a short spell. Blue images from her book started to float into the air. It displayed the map of Grand Gaia. There is a moving arrow that is on the projected image that showed connected Mistral to Agni by going around.

"This is the route we are taking?"

"Yes, we are going to the tower of Morgan then we are taking a boat to Agni." Sarah pointed.

"Isn't the tower of Morgan filled with enemies?" Hayden asked.

The three girls looked to Hayden with confusion.

"It's a decent sightseeing destination actually. I don't think monsters or anything was in that tower since Maxwell's rule hundreds of years ago."

"Oh."

 _'I guess this is really different from the game. How much is the same though?'_

They did final checks and got ready to set off to the tower of Morgan.

-Later that day-

They arrived to the tower of Morgan. It was filled with all types of creatures and people. There were more people here than there were in Bariura. Many had fancy looking crystals pointing towards each other. Some were holding the crystals above them. This got Hayden's attention.

"What are they doing with those crystals?"

"It's called photo-taking. It's a new magic crystal manufactured to take scenes."

 _'So it's a camera.'_

Looking around at the mountains surrounding, he realized something about their journey.

"Liri, why are we going by boat to Agni but we were just in Bariura right?"

"That's because Agni dislikes teleportation magic. The boat prices in Bariura are overly inflated and is not worth the money." Liri answered."

"I thought you said the tower of Morgan was a decent sightseeing place, why are there so many people all of a sudden."

"I'm not sure."

Upon seeing a vendor that sold food Liri ran up holding Hayden's arm with him to show off her favourite food. Due to the rush they bump into someone. It was a woman with long silver hair, golden and black eyes with black clothes.

"I'm sorry." Liri quickly bowed.

To Hayden she looked incredibly familiar.

"Maxw-"

Before Hayden could finish the word the woman casted a spell that created a sphere around Hayden and Liri.

 ** _"How do you know me?"_** Her voice carried a sense of strength that seemed to be unmatched.

Hayden couldn't get his words together. The pressure from just the woman talking made him speechless. He looked over and saw Liri was also set back by the woman.

 ** _"I ask again. How do you know me?"_** The tone from this voice was much more threatening than the last time. The pressure made Hayden fall back.

"You're part of the divine 10. That's how I know you." Hayden said with an unsure tone.

 ** _"Divine 10… I haven't heard that name in forever."_**

-Before Liri left with Hayden-

"There's Blue Drop Cake shop over there Liri, I know they are your favourite." Sarah said.

Liri and Hayden went towards the shop but as they left Sarah turned towards Essel.

"I need to ask you, what is your business in Agni?"

"Just to meet a friend."

Sarah stared are her to determine whether she was lying or not. She was pretty good at determining when people are lying through their body language but Essel was clear. All the signs Sarah looked for was in the middle of lying and truth. She looked around and saw a library.

"I'm going to get a book for Liri, want to come with." She said with a slightly forced smile.

"It's going to be a while until the boat leaves so sure." Essel said politely.

-Near the food vendor-

From inside the sphere everything lost colour and was black and white. Hayden looked close and saw that no one was moving.

" ** _Your explanation is lacking. How could you possibly know about me through the Divine 10?"_**

Hayden looked behind him and saw Liri on the floor shaking and looking in disbelief.

"You're Maxwell, the creator? I thought you died when your disciple attacked you. That's how the story goes." Liri said slowly with a little disbelief in her voice.

"I don't think she would lose against Kanon." Hayden said without thinking.

A spear crashed near Hayden's head. It was an oddly shaped spear with blue clouds hovering near it.

" ** _How would you know about Kanon? What are you? Answer me._** "

The tone and impact of her voice increased to a breathtaking level. Hayden could barely concentrate or read his own mind. The ominous spear next to him also threatened him, increasing his heartbeat to a fast pace.


End file.
